


Her Hand

by Seafalling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, I don’t know what to tag this with, Marriage Blessing, Piano, Song fic, i guess, inspired by all the time we’ve left to spend, this is not very happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seafalling/pseuds/Seafalling
Summary: Anita wished she could ask Sylvie’s real mother. She supposed that this was the next best thing.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Her Hand

The grotto was lit only by the sunlight that peaked in through the dense layer of leaves. A circular pale pink bed was in the top right of the room, with a piano a few feet away. Next to the entrance was a wardrobe. There was a carpet of dark green grass along the edges of the room, and circular patch of soil was in between the dark grass and the circle of pale green in the center.

A girl of nineteen tapped away at the piano. She wore light, draped clothes with pastel flowers on them. Nothing was exposed and yet the girl seemed suitably dressed for the humid warmth of the grotto. Bright pink hair tied up into a ponytail cascaded down her back and shoulders, a sharp contrast to her dark skin. She hummed a lively dancing tune to herself as she tapped one or two keys at a time. 

The woman who entered quietly shut the door. She felt out of place here. The contrast was off; she was mostly wearing red and silver. She fiddled with her wand, the comforting weight resting in her hand like it always was. 

“What a quiet hello. The people who’ve already come paid a hefty fee to see me this early, so don’t play demure with me.”

Anita would’ve jumped out of her skin if she hadn’t already had the feeling that her presence was known.

The girl turned around on the rectangular piano bench, revealing her large brown eyes and straight pink bangs. “The ones who’ve come here already were so morose. They could hardly look at me without weeping. Tears like that would be much better spent on growing willows, since everyone finds it so difficult. I don’t understand really, it’s always been so easy for me. Of course that means I often get put in charge of teaching the others how to do it. Takes forever. I despise it.”

“H-How much do you remember?” Anita said, and suddenly tried to remember the last time she was so unsure of herself.

The girl shrugged and responded,”I’m aware of what I am. And of what I’m not. I’m not Amaryllis Windfallow. I’m a magical copy of her, with her memories up until she was about nineteen.”

As Anita gripped her wand, lost for words, Amaryllis turned back to face the piano. “Can I play you a song? No one ever listens to it, and I’ve been aching to share it.”

“Ok.”

“Alright then! Sorry if it sounds bad, I haven’t had anyone to critique it yet.” Amaryllis took a deep breath, then began.

“I could’ve sworn that the world had stopped,

wanted everything to pause for a meant to be

moment,

Because all I care about is waiting for world to 

tilt, and let everything grow once again

Of course that isn’t what I see when I stare into 

you, and damn my heart-filled eyes, they must 

be taking up your line of sight

Watch a spirit fade, watch me dissipate, 

enchant me and slip away

What I want can’t be achieved, so I’m settling 

for second best 

If I fell in love in a day, if I fell in love in a 

lifetime, I’d walk away in a heartbeat

Cuz’ I’m settling for obscurity, just enchant me

and burn away

Let my pinprick blood fall with the last

utterance of a curse.”

Anita’s free hand flew to her mouth as she bit her lip and tried to blink away her tears. She’d heard this exact song before, verbatim, from her girlfriend’s lips. The voices of the singers were so similar too; both gave words a sort of wispy quality when they sang, but instead of sounding forced, it seemed natural. The lyrics of the song had taken on a different meaning when Amaryllis sang it. They didn’t sound nostalgic, and they didn’t seem bittersweet when she sang them. These lyrics felt saturated with a pain Anita couldn’t even begin to guess the root of.

Amaryllis turned around completely on the piano bench. “Sorry it was so short. I just had no else I wanted to— why are you crying?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Anita said, wiping her tears away with her hand. “I’ve just.. heard the song before.”

“Before!? But I wrote it!”

“Th-That’s kinda related to what I came here to talk to you about,” the witch said, pausing, hoping Amaryllis would speak, but she stay silent and only blinked curiously a few times. 

“Is it alright if I tell you what’s happened since you were nineteen?”

If Amaryllis took any offense to Anita’s wording, she didn’t show it when she replied, “Yes. Honestly I’d like to know since no one has bothered to fill me in.”

“So, um, you left and became a witch. I know it sounds weird since you’re royalty and all and nymph royalty doesn’t usually leave their forests to become witches but that’s what you did. After you left, you actually donated some of your eggs to be used by witches who were infertile, but apparently all but one were damaged by a weird disease. The one egg that did survive, strangely enough, was used to get a witch pregnant.  
“She’d been trying for years and nothing had worked. Her name was, uh, is, Miriam Tollingier. And this time, she got pregnant and had a child. Their child, your half-daughter, was named Sylvie. And she’s the real reason I’m here.  
“We’ve been dating for almost 7 years now, and I love her more than I can possibly say. She’s a pianist, actually, and is in one of the most popular bands in Aninitia. I want to propose to her on our seventh anniversary. Maybe it sounds silly that I’m asking you this, but I wanted to know if I could have her hand in marriage?”

Amaryllis didn’t say anything for a long, drawn out moment, then asked, “I’m not the woman you should really be asking.”

“No one even knows if the real Amaryllis is alive. Please, just tell me.”

“Yes. Marry her. If you two really love each other, do it. Just make sure your wedding has some aspects of nymph cultured incorporated, okay?”

“Thank you so much!”

Although she wanted to keep talking to the girl, Anita quickly left, no wanting to drive up the cost of the visit. 

Amaryllis stayed in the room, like she always would. She tried to remember the name of her daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so. i wrote this at a halloween sleepover, completely wrecked by the benadryl i had to take because im annoyingly allergic to cats. rip. yeah so i found this in my drafts and wanted to toss it into the world. enjoy these gals. also yes the formatting sucks but im too tired to fix it.


End file.
